Yumi's biggest secret
by kara davers
Summary: Yumi Fukuzawa has a secret that no one saw coming. It will shake the very foundation of the Lillian Girls Academy student council the Yamayuri and her relationship with her onee-sama Sachiko Ogasawara
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru or its characters that all goes to its writer who is Oyuki Konno and her staff. Nor will I ever try to take this wonderful story as my own who I don't think I would be able to do justice because only Oyuki Konno can.

Now on to the story its self:

* * *

Sachiko Ogasawara could not fathom what she heard earlier in the day as she was laying on her silk queen size bed pissed off while facing one of the many walls in her room that was decorated with black and white wall paper with pictures of flowers on the wall trim of the room. She thought back to the conversation that happen early in the day that caught her so off guide which Sachiko personally did not like one bit forcing her to question her whole relationship with her _Rosa en bouton_ Yumi Fukuzawa.

 **FOUR HOURS EARLIER**

Yumi had just begun nervously pouring another brand-new tea pot that held hot ginger tea into her Onee-sama cup all the while trying to keep her head down as all the Yamayuri council members were staring intensely at her and her black knight.

That same person standing in the corner of rosé mansion with her hand on her sword ready to strike anyone who dares harm her princess. Sei Satō was previously known by many fellow students as ex Rosa Gigantea was the first person to come out of the shocked atmosphere that griped everyone there in the meeting. She and Yōko who also known by many ex-Rosa Chinensis to the people attending the school had stopped by to see everyone as both of them just finished wrapped their day of attending their respective college courses.

This of course was mostly due to Sei as she needed her dosage of Yumi-chan and to see the reaction of the very person that made it all worthwhile, the ice princess; Sachiko who hated Sei with her every fiber of her being, which most often made her day more interesting.

 _"_ _What the hell Yumi, your royalty and never told us?"_ Sei Shouted as she stood up, knocking the chair down, she previously sat in looking at directly at Yumi. She was trying to figure out if it was a prank that some fellow student cooked up to give the yamayuri council members a heart attack.

This was due to the unexpected commotion that's just taken place a couple of minutes ago as beautiful stranger who had black straight hair tied in a pony tail that went down to her back (think of Sachiko hair) and was dressed not in the style of clothing that most average people saw in their life time.

This person had on a black armor with white and gold lace on the edges of the fabric carrying a sword on her hip that had a handle made out of black leather with sapphire jewels placed in a circle with a royal crest in the middle of the whole thing. This stranger just had come running in and busted the door down, out of breath yelling for a person named princess Yumiko.

The beautiful stranger did a quick scan around the room until her eyes landed on Yumi the very person that she was looking for. _"Yumi thank god that I found you at last", "Do you know that I had a hard time finding you in this god forsaken place!_ "The stranger uttered as she had her hand on her knees trying to catch her breath from running all over japan trying to locate her princess.

 _"_ _Mia?"_ Yumi whispered so softly that it could be heard in the room as if someone drops a pin needle and it still could hear it as it fell to the ground. Yumi looked up in the direction of the very thing she had desperately wanted to forget and forcing her to run away from the very kind of people that stood in the middle Yamayuri council wood door.

This prompted Yumi to drop a very expensive French tea pot that was in her grasp onto the floor. That ultimately shattered with a loud **_Clanking_** sound that forced all the council members in the room to jump a little and making her Onee-sama yelp due to her proximity to the sound.

Yumi could not believe that Mia was standing in front of her as she was trying her best to calm her nerves down as much as possible which was failing miserably. _Why is Mia here? How did she find me? Did my parents know about this? Are the other knights here too? Did the old man come up with this plan? Yumi_ frowned as she shot, steel cold daggers at Mai as all those questions were running wild in Yumi mind causing her a major migraine that she had not felt in several years.

" _W...w... Why are you here" "No the better question is what are you going here at Lillian Girls' Academy Mia?"_ Yumi stuttered as she was coming up short with a conclusion as to why one of her knights was here in the first place. " _I am here to take you back to the Kingdom of Rollin, your royal highness"_ Mia responded bowing towered the direction of Yumi knowing fully well Yumi did not want her to hear her reasons as to why she herself one of the black Knights of Rollin was standing in front of at her school and her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

At that very moment in time, Yumi felt like her world was breaking down around her. She did not want to go back to Rollin, back to that darkness, back to the solitude of feeling forever alone and being forced to watch the people of Rollin go about their business while not understanding the sacrifices that she was forced to make every day.

Just for the Rollin people to feel safe from the outside world. " _No No way in hell I am going back!"_ Yumi yelled as she looked at Mia with murderous intent in her brown mocha eyes that could even surpass the ice princess Sachiko herself when she herself is in one of her many moods that typically made everyone cower in fear or run and hide.

 _"_ _Unfortunately, I cannot do that princess Yumiko" "As it's your destiny to rule our Kingdom" "No its your fate and you cannot keep running from it"_ stated Mia as she went to grab Yumi to force her to come with.

 _"_ _Wait just a damn minute who the hell are you, you just can't break in this school and kidnap Yumi and take her to god knows where, I won't allow it!"_ Sachiko roared, who finally came to her senses as she slammed her hands on the table ready to protect her petite sœur from this lunatic of a woman, ending the spell in the atmosphere as the rest of the council members finally shook off the feeling that held them hostage during unpleasant incident.

 _"_ _Why is this person calling you princess Yumiko, Yumi-chan?"_ Yoshino asked, who was getting more fidgety by the minute and prompting Rei Hasekura, Yoshino onee-sama to grab Yoshino's arm in order to force her to sit still in her chair.

All the while Yoshino, was trying her best in comprehending the startling information that this Mia person said about Yumi-chan _. Is Yumi-chan hiding some things in her life we do not know about, but why, how can our Yumi-chan be some kind of royalty, and is there more to this situation that we don't know about?_ Those were the questions that were running in all of Yamayuri member's mind's including Tōko Matsudaira who just become the newest member of Yamayuri and Yumi's _petite sœur_

 _"_ _Hay Yumi-chan just answer my question, are you're really royalty?"_ Whined Sei as she could not wait any longer as she had to know, as the result of watching Yumi and this Mia person talk back and forth for a short period of time.

 _"_ _Shut up Sei please"_ Yoko huffed and hit Sei over the head with her hand trying to shut her up. _"Now Yumi please tell us what is going on and nothing but the truth senses everyone here is trying to understand why we have a stranger in this room, where only us members are really allowed and claiming you to be this person named princess Yumiko". "Now Sei and the rest of you sit down so we can have conversation without any body behaving like unruly school children"_ Yoko demanded

 _"_ _That includes you was well Sachiko no throwing a fit ok, do start by explain to us this situation himmmm Yumi -chan"_ Yoko hissed, looking at the direction of where Rosa Chinensis her own petite sœur sat looking very pale at that moment concentrating with all of her might on glaring daggers at Mia in the hopes of somehow make her magical vanish from the room.

Yoko sighed as she carefully watches Sachiko and Yumi-chan's reactions as the conversation went underway and knowing that this was going to somehow drastically change the very foundation of the Yamayuri council, the especially very ground of Rosa Chinensis relationship itself stood as ex Rosa Chinensis held her hands under the table from shaking. Already dreading the new information that was falling into their laps about Sachiko's _petite sœur_ Yumi Fukuzawa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note** : Some of these chapters will be short and others will be long/ will depend on chapters cliffhanger

Now on to the story its self

* * *

Yumi could not believe the position she was forced into and it was all stupid Mia's fault for putting her there in the first place as she looked around the table. She had not planned on telling anyone who did not really need to know not even her Onee-sama. Even if both her parents and Yuuki knew most of the details of the situation, including her choice of not wanting to be the future Queen of Rollin. Now being forced to reveal all of it to her friends as they sat watching her and waiting for her to answer their questions in any form.

Yumi toke a deep breath and contemplated if she should tell them everything or basic information that they want and would find out in due time. _"Look what Mia said is true" "I am royalty and my real name is Yumiko the very princess that Mia mentioned several minutes ago, however, I am not going back to Rollin and that's that"_ Yumi spoke as she looked at Mia one of her black knights in the corner of the room.

However, everyone one was not too happy about the lack of answers that Yumi gave everyone at the table. _"That's it"? "That cannot be all of the information you can give us"! Sei_ insisted as she wanted more information, than the information that all of them drew before Yoko asked Yumi to explain the situation that was before them.

 _"_ _No there more information her highness it's not sharing with you, you damn outsiders!" "However, your highness, you are fated to rule Rollin as the Queen, no matter what you say and we both know that fate and destiny can't change or be fought against no matter how hard we want our path in life to change."_ Mia explained as she looked straight at Yumi, who looked away from her at that moment.

 _"_ _Then I will fight destiny until it kills me!" "I will not be ruled by it!"_ Yumi screamed as she was losing control of her emotions as it was reaching its breaking point ever senses Mia stepped into the room looking for her. Both not hearing what the former Rosa Gigantea Sei said.

 _Is that why you look so sad right now Yumi? Why can't you tell us everything? Can't you trust me? I thought we both agreed to tell each other everything that's going in our life, so we won't have a repeat like last time? Yumi is this how you feel about fate? How I wish I take away your tears._ Sachiko thought as her heart started to throb thinking why her Yumi-chan did not really want to talk about herself being princess Yumiko. _Stop thinking like that Sachiko_ , _besides Yumi not yours_. As the ice princess grabbed the now cold tea trying to stop the thoughts that were racing through her head after hearing Yumi statement in front of everyone.

" _My Princess it's what you are born to do and it's the role you must play, and if you still cannot see it, then I will take you by force if I have to, that it what the Rollin people wish to happen including King Haruo himself"._ Mia warned as she faced her princess feeling truly sorry for her and wishing deep down that she could protect her from the reality of her responsibilities, and give her true happiness that she deserved, but in the end she was given a mission from King Haruo personally, no matter what she felt in her heart and her true feeling for her princess with the issue on hand.

Yumi was heartbroken as she heard Mia warning. She had to get out of here fast, she quickly stood up from her chair and proceeded to walk to the door as fast as possible. However, during her way out of the council room, she found herself struggling to stand even as she held on to back of one of the chairs that were present in order for her not to fall in front of Yamayuri members who were sitting at the table, as she started to see black spots invading her vision, but luck was not on her side as she finally collapsed onto the ground trying to breath as the darkness surrounded her like a blanket of nothingness pulling her closer to its grip of despair.


	4. Chapter 4

_"YUMI" ... "YUMI"_ Sachiko screamed, trying to run toward her petite sœur but failing to catch her from falling onto the ground as she saw Yumi hand lose its grip from the chair and falling onto the floor a split second ago as if something or someone was pulling her petite sœur toward it reaches.

At that second the rest of the Yamayuri council members gasped and stood up from the chairs that they were sitting in rushing toward Yumi and Sachiko, who was now kneeling in front of Yumi shaking Yumi's side several times _"Yumi wake up" "Yumi what's wrong" "Please wake up" "Yumi"!_ Sachiko all but sobbed as she tried with all of her might to wake up her precious sœur as her tears were falling onto Yumi back. " _Sachiko let me see her_ " Rei all but said as she kneeled down by Sachiko side and trying her best to coax Sachiko from the position that she was in.

 _"Get your filthy hands off her now! You fucking bastards"_ Mia yelled as she quickly got behind Rei grabbing Rei's hand as hard as she could cause her hand to turn a tint of blue. _"I said don't touch her you hear me!"_ Mia repeated to Rei forcing her to quickly put her hand down as she was about to check Yumi to see if she had any injuries caused due to her fall. _"What the hell it the matter with you!" "Mia"_ Sei shouted as she pushed Mia out of the way. Forcing Mia to grab her sword from its sheath that was lying next to her side putting the very sharp blade on Sei neck draw out blood.

 _"I don't care if you are her highness friends, but don't forget that I am all but will to cut you down here and now, your peace of shit of an outsider!" "For I am one of her black knight of Rollin so doesn't push your luck"_ Mia growled at Sei as Sei herself was scared for the first time in her life of a person who stood in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

author note: some chapters will be short due to chapters cliffhangers

* * *

The turn of events forced the atmosphere in the room become very thick as if someone was depriving the people in the room of oxygen they desperately needed. Unfortunately, the very person who had the ability to save Sei and everyone else from their untimely demise was currently still unconscious. No one was willing to move in fear of Mia killing Sei on the spot not even Yoko who was behind Mia ready to stop Mia from drawing any more blood from Sei neck.

However, as the minutes ticked by slowly turning into an hour as the Yamayuri council members slowly becoming more and more uncomfortable and desperate as they stood arguing with one another while looking back and forth from the situation that could go either way given any moment.

The situation was becoming more and more severe as they had no idea when Mia would become unstable and snap ending Sei life in front of all of them forcing everyone to witness her early death. Causing them, to splitting their force between Yumi who was unconscious and Mia's sword on Sei's neck _"Fuck this!"_ Rei yelled as she quickly inched her way toward Sei grabbing Mia sword in her hand from giving out any more damage to Sei neck.

" _I won't allow you to kill her Mia"_. Rei growled trying to be intimidating in front of this strange knight named Mia

 _"_ _Oh...? Do you think you can stop me Yamayuri council member I would like to see you try outsider"_ Mia growled showing her white straight teeth at the outsider named Rei as both them wrestled to gain control of the weapon and before Rose Mansion turned into a murder scene?

 _"_ _Once-sama stop please stop_ " Yoshio pleading at Rei all the while crying as she ran beside Rei trying to somehow stop Rei from making the situation worst then it was.

For what seemed forever, a miracle presented itself to Yamayuri council members attention as they all collectible let out a big sigh as Yumi found herself coming to "ow… ow what's going on?" Yumi asked as she was starting to wake up as she turns her neck to the voices that abruptly woke her up from the unconcesous state. "Uh Mia why is your sword drawn on out?".


End file.
